daerafandomcom-20200214-history
Llangelynin
The Hamlet of Llangelynin Llangelynin has a population of 225 souls, mostly giants of various sorts. It is located on the southern tip of Heligastenen. Tall, pale-blue skinned cloud giants are the most common residents, though there are about four dozen stone giants as well. There are also a surprising number of hobbits and gnomes in town, as well as a small handful of dwarves, an elven diplomat and his attendants, as well as a wide array of other species. Jarl Telmalch Rhydderch is the leader of the Llangelynin. He is a noble, formidable cloud giant and head of a wealthy, famous family. Major businesses & institutions * Angwen's Armory - run by a cloud giant named Ibras * Berter's Artifacts and Relics - run by a hobbit named Berto * Athen's Arsenal - run by a cloud giant named Athen * Brione's Oils and Elixirs - run by a gnome named Brione * Durin's Scrolls - a book and arcana dealership owned by a gnome named Colette Durin * Elven Embassy - an elf named Halpo is the primary diplomat here. His sister, Maija, acts as his bodyguard. * The Silver Light - a classy inn and restaurant run by the Pryce family of cloud giants. * The Hammered Planks - a rustic tavern and inn run tended by a stone giant named Braith Baines. * Central Market - the town center, vendors of various sizes sell all manner of goods here. The children of farmers and hunters of the region typically sell their family’s wares here, alongside merchants recently arrived from ships. * The Docks - There are a dozen docks in the hamlet’s port, and at any given time at least four ships are moored while others are out fishing or trading. There are a number of large buildings to repair, house and build ships here. Families of several different varieties of giants work here, including a few ogres and a large family of stone giants. * 'The Jarl’s Hall '- a long hall and home where Jarl Telmalch Rhydderch and his attendants live and receive guests and petitioners. Population Demographic breakdown Notable Citizens Telmalch Rhydderch Jarl of Llangelynin. Cloud Giant Male. A 20’ tall retired warrior with arms the size of a horse. He has high esteem for the Elven house of Danger. Jarl of Llangelynin, married to Dilys, father to Hyledd and Cadell, brother to Guto. Telmarch is in his middle years, but still strong and full of vitality. He wears a bronze torc and set of armbands, and his lively eyes always seem to alight on whoever is most in the position to affect the future. Cadfan Cadwallader Jarl’s lorekeeper. Cloud Giant Male. Cadfan is weathered and ancient. His thin, gnarled body looks like a collection of birch logs, bound together in a loose blue robe. His clothes are richly made and obviously comfortable. He has the air of a man who doesn't care too much about anyone else's opinion of him. If someone has an idea about how he should change, they should have spoken up 200 years ago. Dilys Rhydderch Seer and wife of Jarl Rhydderch. Cloud Giant Female. Dilys is a seer and keeper of the old ways. She has been married to Telmalch for almost a hundred years. She is mother to Hyledd and Cadell, and comes from the Maddox family. Dilys is in her middle years, and has a commanding presence. She favors eye-catching gowns of light, flowing material, and wearns several pounds worth of silver and onyx jewelry. Nesta Mordec Oracle. Wood Giant Female. Nesta is a seasoned slayer of the undead and oracle of Life. Though she prefers to spend her time in the wilderness, she makes herself easy for the citizens of Llangelynin to find, and true to her profession, always seems to know when she is needed. Nye Siagye Forest warden. Storm Giant Male. As the only storm giant for at least 100 miles, Nye is held in breathless awe by all but a few of the more regal cloud giants. He generally keeps to himself, raising animals and farming unusual crops in the wooded hills to the northeast of Llangelynin. Nye is 23 feet tall with chestnut brown skin and tightly-braided purple-black hair. He wears a burnished mithral breastplate and a sling of vials and potions. A huge longbow and several swords are strapped across his broad back. Nye has an animal companion, a woolly mammoth-sized dire wolf named Lenna. Calex Laufna Resident jackass. Frost Giant Male. Short and skinny for a frost giant, Calex wears light leather armor and is armed with a pair of masterwork (large) throwing axes. he wears dark gray, black and blue clothes. Calex double-crossed the alien hominim known as Paul and tried to sell him to Trynbraster the druid. It did not work out well for him, at all. Calex was eventually severely beaten and has fled the hamlet after his humiliation became known. Trynbraster, a troll druid of malicious character, was slain not long afterward. Category:Cities Category:Giants Category:Individuals